Merry Christmas?
by Evil Moogle Queen
Summary: Cloud is feeling awful on Christmas Eve, but he gets a surprise from someone he least expects...R&R!


Merry Christmas?  
  
Cloud Strife looked up at the giant Christmas tree in Tifa's bar, '7th Heaven'. Sighing sadly, he slumped further over on the stool, his blue Mako eyes dimming. He pulled the pink ribbon that he always kept out of his pocket, running his hands over the silky material. Suddenly he heard someone coming up the stairs, and he pocketed it quickly and straightened up, acting as normal as possible. He met the cheery brown eyes of Tifa Lockheart and the fiery red ones of Vincent Valentine. "Heya, Cloudy! Come downstairs, join the party!" Tifa said happily, plopping down on a stool next to him. Vincent stood over them, without his cloak for once. The spiky-haired hero shrugged. "I don't know. I'm kinda tired, I was just going to go for a walk," he lied. Even Tifa could sense the tension in his voice. Vincent silently walked back downstairs, his pale fingers sliding along the railing as he walked down, his pointy-toed shoes clicking gently. Cloud heard the laughter, music, and talk as he opened the door, and then it was gone. He wanted to join in so badly, but he couldn't. Tifa sighed. "Okay. Do whatever. But come down and see us after," she begged, returning downstairs. Cloud pulled the ribbon out once more, put on a coat and stepped outside into the chill night, his boots crunching on the newfallen snow. The falling snow reminded him of the person he had lost to Sephiroth. His eyes closed and tears threatened to show themselves, but he pushed them back. Turning away from the happy aura surrounding the bar on Christmas Eve, he slowly descended down the steps and walked in the direction of his hiding place. The slums were mostly deserted, save a few drunken bums who called out in a raggedy chorus to Cloud, "Meeeerry *hic* Christmassssh!" He barely even lifted his gloved hand to wave back, and kept walking. He gracefully climbed over some particularly high wooden planks and continued on. Finally, he laid his eyes upon it. It was a small cottage with a large garden all around it. Being careful not to trod on a flower, Cloud opened the door, the familiar sensation that he couldn't name coursing through him again. Inside, it was just like any other normal house of Midgar. Apart from some gathering dust and cobwebs, it appeared to have no special meaning. But Cloud would rather be here more than anywhere else. He walked upstairs and into a room. In it was a small bed, a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand. He gingerly sat down on the bed and let his mind wander. He could still smell the flowers she always carried. Flopping down and letting his head sink into the pillow, he could hear her laughter and see the heavenly face that only an angel could possibly possess. I want this nightmare to be over, thought Cloud, I want her to be here with us. She'd make everything so much better. And this was true. Everything would be so much happier. She seemed to carry a sense of happiness and peace around her that was infectious, and had spread among the group like an epidemic. But when Sephiroth had come from the sky, like some horrible sign of God, and taken her life away. The tears flowed from Cloud's eyes, and they wouldn't stop. He lay there, choking and sobbing, as the memory of that blade sinking through her chest, glistening with blood, and the horrified look of utter pain and agony on her face, flew back to him. All the sadness that had been pent up inside him was forced free at last. He thought he would never stop crying and eventually die of sadness. Good, he thought suddenly, at least I'll be with her. Then, a comforting presence that seemed to wrap itself around Cloud breezed in from nowhere. He sat bolt upright as he cleared his eyes and looked up. And there she stood, cloaked in white, with bright wings. "Cloud," she said softly, holding out her arms, "Cloud." Cloud slowly stood and walked to her, almost afraid to touch her in case she should dissapear. "A-A-Aeris." he choked. His lovely vision wrapped her arms around him. Her soothing voice made everything seem okay for once. "Cloud, don't cry. Everything's alright. You have so much to be thankful for," she whispered. More tears ran from Cloud's eyes. "But you're not here.nothing's alright if you're away. I love you, Aeris, I don't want to live on without you anymore," he sobbed, feeling like a little child. She gave an otherwordly smile and replied, "I must go now. But you will be seeing more of me, and soon." "No!" Cloud cried out. But she was vanishing before his eyes. Her last words that faded into an echo were, "Look in the drawer." Obediently, he opened it cautiously and looked inside. There appeared to be nothing of value. Except a small, glowing white orb. Aeris's white materia. Cloud gingerly picked it up and held it close to him. What did it do? Maybe. Suddenly, he knew everything he had to do. He quickly rushed down the stairs and sprinted all the way back to 7th Heaven.  
  
"Where is he? I want to eat the cake," Yuffie wailed, staring hungrily at a large chocolate cake that was dripping with frosting. Tifa shot her a glare that shut her up instantly. They all jumped when Cloud barreled in through the door, panting. "H-help. You guys need to help me with something."  
  
Yuffie's stomach declared it had had enough and started growling loudly. "I'm hungry! And this is ridiculous," she muttered. All of the group was standing around the white materia, concentrating as vididly on Aeris as possible. Cid trod on Yuffie's foot, and she fell silent again. Finally, Cloud even had to question why nothing was happening. Five minutes later, he slumped against a wall, crestfallen. "Sorry. You can all go back to partying or whatever you do. I'm going to bed," he said, barely audible. In the silence that followed as he walked upstairs carrying the materia, you could hear something shatter. It was his heart.  
  
A loud knock made Tifa's eyes fly open. She growled and got dressed, then hopped down the stairs and opened the door, saying, "Sorry, we're clos.." Her jaw nearly hit the floor. "CLOUD! EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" she shouted. Cloud zipped downstairs, shortly followed by Cait Sith atop his glorious stuffed mog (which had been painted green and red for Christmas). Cloud almost screamed, but he started crying tears of joy as he ran to the figure and hugged her, wanting to never let go. Smiling broadly and also crying, Aeris Gainsborough, clothed in red velvet with a white cloak, gripped him back. 


End file.
